Mi cuerpo es tuyo
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre un tema muy serio. Un chico conocerá el amor de su vida donde menos se lo espera. Aparecerán personajes tanto de los libros como de la primera película. (AU)
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks, si fuera por mi habría un toothcup mas abierto y Astrid no seria la pareja FORZADA de Hipo.**

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo es tuyo.<p>

Prologo.

Una fría tormenta caía en aquella antigua ciudad, los alfeizares de las casas se llenaban de agua y la gente corría a refugiarse; entre la multitud se encontraban dos chicos que al igual que los demás corrían para refugiarse. Un chico era pelirrojo mientras el más pequeño era castaño.

El mayor de los dos tomó al más pequeño y lo cargo para protegerlo de la lluvia.

—Furious... yo puedo caminar sólo...— Furious miró sonriente a su hermanito, no tendría más de 12 años pero ya se sentía todo un adulto.

—OH, lo olvidaba ya eres todo un adulto ¿no es cierto?— el pequeño Hipo desvío la mirada, su hermano no perdía oportunidad para recordarle lo que era, sólo un niño.

—Mmhh... ¿Por qué vinimos de vacaciones aquí siempre está lloviendo...?— dijo inflando las mejillas un tanto en tono de puchero, a Furious le divertía bastante cuando su hermanito se ponía así.

—La ciudad es bella— dijo Furious mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hermano.

La verdadera razón era el hacer olvidar a su hermanito la trágica muerte de sus padres... él era todo lo que le quedaba y no quería volver a verlo sufrir.

—Es verdad...— Hipo se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano mayor y se metió el dedo gordo a la boca a manera de chupete, tal como un pequeño.

Furious sonrío enternecido al ver a su pequeño hermanito quedarse dormido —duerme hermanito, yo cuidaré de ti— se refugió bajo una pequeña lona que aunque no lo cubría a él, si lo hacía con su pequeño hermano.

Desde que Hipo había nacido Furious lo cuidaba con su propia vida... lo amaba, era su hermanito y haría lo que fuese por él.

Hipo no recordaba muy bien a sus padres pues en el accidente en el que habían muerto sufrió una fuerte lesión en la cabeza causándole amnesia, pero en las noches solía tener pesadillas acerca de ellos.

Desde que Furious tenía 18 había tenido que cuidar a su hermano y brindarle todo. Y había hecho un buen trabajo.

Furious estaba muy pensativo y no notó que una camioneta negra se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos hasta que fue muy tarde.

La camioneta frenó tan cerca de atropellar a Furious y a Hipo que el mayor cayó de espaldas mientras dos fornidos hombres bajaban del vehículo.

—Este servirá... esta bastante bien— dijo uno de los asquerosos hombres mientras tomaba al asustado Hipo dándole una viscosa lamida en el cuello; haciendo que se retorciera, esas laminadas le quemaban.

—¡BASTA CERDOS!— grito Furious poniéndose de pie, pero el otro hombre sacó de su saco un arma y le disparó a Furious a quemarropa, este cayó y se quedó inmóvil en el pavimento.

—¡HERMANO! NOOO!— el pequeño Hipo se retorcía intentando escapar de las manos de su captor. Su corazón le dolía, era como si una mano invisible lo estuviera estrujando; las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras los dos hombres lo metían a la camioneta.

Furious se encontraba muy mal herido pero estaba vivo y alcanzó a ver la pequeña mano de su hermano en la ventana trasera del vehículo, mientras esté se alejaba a gran velocidad.

Furious lloraba desesperadamente, no le importaba la herida que tenía. Lo que le dolía era no haber podido salvar a su hermano. Entonces en medio de su llanto cayó de bruces en el pavimento, la herida era bastante grave —her...ma...ni...to—.

Mientras tanto Hipo yacía en el suelo de aquella camioneta, uno de los hombres comenzaba a desvestirlo, el hombre se relamía los labios mientras el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente; el hombre comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Hipo y a acariciar lo.

El pequeño sentía como aquellas caricias lo quemaban —Tranquilo recuerda que la mercancía debe estar intacta— el otro hombre dijo mientras seguía conduciendo, el hombre se alejó de Hipo refunfuñando.

"¿mercancía?" pensó el ahora completamente desnudo Hipo, mientras sentía como la camioneta se detenía y al mirar al exterior vislumbro lo que parecía ser una gran bodega, sin duda algo malo le pasaría, pero no lloraba por eso sino porque ahora sin duda su hermano estaría muerto —furious— sollozo en silencio mientras los hombres lo llevaban dentro.

En el interior aquel lugar dejo de parecer una bodega, era más como una sala de subastas; en el fondo se encontraba una gran tarima y frente a estas se encontraban como cincuenta sillas, todas ocupadas por hombre y mujeres que parecían ser todos ellos adinerados.

—Muévete mocoso! — dijo uno de los hombres empujando a Hipo hacia la tarima. En ella se encontraba un hombre de pie un hombre alto y de mirada siniestra.

—Vamos, veo que han llegado más productos— dijo sonriente mientras los hombres sentaban al menor en una silla al centro del estrado.

—¡La oferta comienza con trecientos mil¡ ¿alguien da más—

Los hombre comenzaron a ofertar hasta que el precio de Hipo superaba el millón y solo dos de los adinerados querían o mejor dicho podían disputárselo.

—¡Vamos, vamos ¿Solo un millón?!, este hermoso chico vale al menos el doble—

Uno de los hombres que ofertaban pareció cambio de opinión. —tres millones y es mi última oferta—

El macabro vendedor sonrió complacido mientras el otro hombre adinerado, tomaba asiento derrotado.

—¿Se lo envolvemos o se lo va a comer aquí?— dijo el vendedor con sarcasmo mientras sonreía complacido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Bueno como no conozco la personalidad de Furious antes de lo sucedido en el octavo libro, me base en la personalidad de un hermano sobreprotector.**

**Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado el prologo. Y por favor dejen sus comentarios aquí abajo, se aceptan halagos, insultos, galletas, golpes, consejos o lo que quieran, el chiste es que comenten.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. :D**


	2. ¿Quien es mi dueño?

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks, si fuera por mi habría un toothcup mas abierto.**

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo es tuyo.<p>

Capitulo uno.

El pequeño Hipo fue dirigido por los hombres hacia lo que parecía ser el auto del hombre que lo había comprado.

Al entrar al vehículo, ya antes de que la puerta se cerrara Hipo alcanzo a ver a un pequeño chico que abrazaba a un perrito con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me saliste muy caro, pero sé que valdrá cada centavo—un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pequeño castaño.

—pero…— Hipo no podía hablar estaba bastante asustado.

—Tranquilo pequeño yo no soy un depredador, en cierto modo tienes suerte de que te comprara… o quizá no— el castaño se movía inquieto en la asiento trasero, seguía desudo y eso lo incomodaba.

— ¡OH! Ya veo… Disculpa— el hombre que era peliblanco y con hermosos ojos dorados ligeramente brillantes se quitó el saco y se lo ofreció al pequeño, que se tapó con desconfianza.

—No me eh presentado. Mi nombre es Wodensfang*— El castaño lo miraba entre asustado y enojado. No sabía que hacia hay ni porque ese hombre había pagado más de dinero del que hubiera visto en su vida por él.

— ¿p-por qué me compro? —esa pregunta escapo de su boca, sin proponérselo.

—Tsk… estas equivocado, yo no te compre, compre tu cuerpo—

Hipo se asustó de sobremanera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el peliblanco ya se había puesto en marcha a algún lugar lejano.

—Espero que seas agradecido y no decepciones a mi querido hijo—

El pequeño lo miro enojado mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos de nuevo. — ¿agradecido?, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO ESTARÍA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MATARON A MI HERMANO?! ¡¿O POR QUÉ ME SECUESTRARON?! —

—Porque te saque de ahí y no terminaste en las manos de un pervertido, por eso—Hipo lo miro un poco confundido, lo que había dicho era verdad y no estaba seguro si en verdad debería agradecerle.

El resto del camino solo fue un silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron a las afueras de una inmensa mansión.

—Es enorme!—dijo el castaño sorprendido mientras posaba sus manitas en el vidrio lateral del coche.

—Si, lo es, a mi hijo le gustan los lujos y a mi complacerlo— el castaño no creyó lo que oía.

— ¿Esta casa es solo de su hijo? — sin saber porque le había tomado algo de confianza a ese peliblanco, sus ojos le inspiraban confianza y seguridad, de cierta forma le recordaban a los de su hermano.

Llegaron hasta la entrada donde un hombre bien parecido los esperaba. "Al menos es decente y bien vestido" pensó Hipo sin saber porque lo había hecho.

—Su… hijo es guapo— soltó Hipo en lo que pensó era un cumplido— pero no se parecen mucho…—

El peliblanco miro al joven que Hipo señalaba y soltó una carcajada — jajajaja, ese no es mi hijo es solo el jardinero—

Hipo miro apenado a Wodensfang —perdón— sin darle mayor importancia el peliblanco guío al pequeño hasta el interior de la enorme mansión, donde había un verdadero desastre.

De pronto un chico de unos 17 años aproximadamente salió de la sala; era apuesto y tenía un buen cuerpo sin duda marcado por el ejercicio, Hipo miro al peliblanco en busca de una pista pero este negó sonriendo —El cocinero—dijo cortante mientras seguían avanzando.

Pasaron otros cuatro empleados y de nuevo se repetía la rutina de tratar de adivinar quién era el hijo de Wodensfang.

"A caso todos los empleados son varones" pensó Hipo antes de que llegaran frente a una enorme puerta de roble, en las paredes colgaban cuadros principescos de Wodensfang donde lucia aún mejor de lo que en verdad era; la puerta se abrió y un pequeño chico en calzoncillos y completamente desalineado salió rascándose la cabeza. El pequeño castaño lo paso de largo ante la sorprendida mirada de Wodensfang.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto un tanto confundido mirando al pelinegro que lo observaba divertido.

"¿Quién será ese pelinegro?" pensó "¿El mayordomo?, nah demasiado desalineado; ¿El asistente?, no demasiado torpe" Hipo no sabía porque pero ansiaba conocer a el hijo de Wodensfang. Hasta había olvidado el hecho de que era propiedad de aquel hombre.

— Y ¿Quién es este? El sirviente? — El pequeño pelinegro soltó una carcajada idéntica a la Wodensfang lo que sorprendió a Hipo.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo… un momento, ¿El sirviente? — Wodensfang acaricio la cabeza del pelinegro un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo hijo él es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Es tu nuevo amigo—

El mayor amaba a su hijo pero este era demasiado malcriado y juguetón, además no podía permitir que su hijo saliera de la residencia era muy peligroso. Así que la única forma que había encontrado para conseguirle un amigo había sido comprándolo.

—Tu… tu… ¡Hijo! — Hipo se sintió muy asustado. Le había dicho sirviente al hijo del hombre que lo había comprado. Sin saber porque ya no estaba enojado con el peliblanco, de hecho le caía bien, aunque había usado su cuerpo como un utensilio que se podía comprar.

El pelinegro lo miraba de una manera extraña. El castaño estaba de pie, cubierto solo por la chamarra de su padre pero su desnudes era obvia —Eres divertido— dijo sonriendo el ojiverde mientras acercándose jalaba a Hipo a su habitación.

— Listo yo ya cumplí ahora me largo lejos de este problema ambulante— dijo en voz baja el peliblanco refiriéndose a su propio hijo.

El hecho de la venta de personas no le agradaba, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Esa gente era muy poderosa y el solo había podido ayudar a un niño. Aunque no sabía si eso era una ayuda o un castigo—Empiezo a creer que hubiera sido mejor que lo comprara un pervertido— susurro para sí mismo Wodensfang mientras se alejaba de la mansión a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto el hijo de Wodensfang jalaba Hipo por toda la casa —Este es mi cuarto— decía sin darle al castaño tiempo de observarlo pues lo jalaba a otra habitación —Y este, este es mi baño— el pequeño pelinegro lo jalaba por toda la casa sonriendo.

—Ah por cierto me llamo Toothless— dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a Hipo le pareció de manera casi adoradora, casi como si fuera una especie en extinción. Sin saber porque empezó a caerle bien —po-podrias soltar me, me duele el brazo—

Hipo era apenas menor que Toothless pero este le doblaba en fuerza — ¿Soltarte? ¡Pero si apenas comenzamos! — Los gritos de Toothless e Hipo que se intentaba zafar se escuchaban por toda la mansión.

Pero en medio de todo ese ajetreo alguien observaba a Hipo de una manera extraña, mientras lo vigilaba acechando en las sombras. La vida de Hipo no sería nada divertida en estar en esa mansión a pesar de que eso aparentaba con Toothless hay.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

***Wodensfang es un personaje que hace su primera aparición en el noveno libro de Cressida Cowell y al menos en lo que leí y a mi punto de vista tenia una cierta actitud paternal con Toothless, por eso lo hice su padre. Es café pero por una imagen en devianart muy buena elegí hacerlopeliblanco.**

**Se que el capitulo es muy corto y no soy muy buen escritor pero espero les guste como va la historia,****por favor dejen sus comentarios aquí abajo, se aceptan halagos, insultos, galletas, golpes, consejos o lo que quieran, pero comenten porfavor.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. :D**


	3. Entre las sombras

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell.**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede disgustar a mas de uno por este y algunos capítulos por seguir pero por favor léanlo hasta el final que es hasta este punto en el que todo se va a solucionar o todo va a acabar muy mal, pero eso solo lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo. Por cierto es un capitulo con LEMMON. **

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo es tuyo.<p>

Capitulo dos.

Hipo había pasado un día terrible junto con Toothless, si bien el pelinegro no hacía nada más que jalarlo y mostrarle la casa esta era enorme y habían pasado todo el día recorriéndola.

Aunque la única habitación que él castaño había podido apreciar era la cocina pues Toothless se había detenido a comer sushi, al parecer la única habilidad de Toothless, aparte de gritar y correr como loco era el comer como uno.

—Valla, ¿y acaso no me vas a dar sushi? — el cocinero lo miro asustado negando como queriendo advertirle algo pero era tarde.

—¡Es solo mío! Tu puedes pedir lo que quieras pero el sushi es solo MIO… todo MIO— el cocinero se quedó helado, normalmente Toothless brincaba sobre aquel que se interpusiera entre su sushi y el, pero ahora hasta había sido ¿amable?

—Aaaammm está bien, podría darme un poco de carne con arroz—el cocinero lo miro un poco extrañado.

— ¿disculpe? — de entre sus libretas el joven sacó un recetario y se dispuso a buscar ante la curiosa mirada de Toothless y la sorprendida de Hipo.

— ¿acaso es mucho? Yo solo quiero carne con arroz— El joven cocinero le pasó el recetario a Hipo. Este se quedó confundido con el libro en las manos, hay no había más que comidas tan exóticas que no podía ni alcanzar a pronunciar el nombre de la mayoría de ellas.

— No se moleste, mejor yo lo hago— ante la sorprendida mirada de Toothless el pequeño castaño tomó los ingredientes del refrigerador y se preparó un rico arroz con carne a un lado. El cocinero no lo podía creer, había vivido tanto tiempo con el pelinegro que no pensaba que un chico pudiera hacer algo por sí mismo.

— ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? — Hipo sonrió mientras se ponía el trozo de carne perfectamente asado en su plato.

— Mi herma… — entonces como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, recordó que no era más que el juguete de aquel pelinegro que ahora lo miraba sonriendo con la boca repleta de pescado, sin saber cómo se dirigió corriendo hacia la entrada principal; él era solo un niño y no había entendido lo que estaba pasando, hasta ahora, al llegar a la entrada notó que esta estaba más asegurada que una prisión.

Decenas de fuertes y atractivos guardias la custodiaban por lo que entendió que no había salida y desolado se encerró en una de las habitaciones.

— ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué ya no quieres pasear conmigo? — preguntó el pequeño pelinegro al otro lado de la puerta con un tono un tanto triste.

—Vete de aquí -sollozo- no quiero que nadie me moleste—

Al parecer Toothless seguía comiendo pues un ruido como de masticadas se oía donde Toothless se encontraba. — ñam… Está bien… ñam… estaré en mi cuarto si cambias de opinión. —

Todos los empleados se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la actitud del pelinegro, normalmente hubiera mandado a derribar la puerta al instante.

Pasaron las horas e Hipo no se dignaba a salir de su habitación, aunque tampoco era como si alguien se lo hubiera pedido.

Sin darse cuenta termino dormido por lo que no notó que alguien había abierto la puerta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Pero qué demon…? — su voz fue silenciada por un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, al despertar se hallaba en lo que sin duda era el enorme cobertizo de la mansión. Un hombre alto de facciones afiladas y una cara que sin duda le causaría pesadillas se encontraba de pie a su lado.

—Hola veo que ya despertaste pequeño— dijo el hombre con un fingido tono de amabilidad.

—Yo soy Red Death, el mayordomo de la mansión y te quiero dar una calurosa bienvenida— En un rápido movimiento lanzó a Hipo sobre una pequeña cama que se encontraba ahí boca arriba, posicionándose sobre el para impedirle escape alguno, sus manos se colaron bajo la chamarra del pequeño, logrando que su cuerpo se tensara al instante y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo y eso no era nada bueno. El mayor le besó el cuello dejando un viscoso rastro de saliva.

—furious…— rogaba el pequeño entre sollozos, en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de su hermano regalándole una hermosa y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Apenas estamos comenzando… —comentó Red Death mientras sacaba la chamarra de un fuerte tirón de aquel frágil cuerpo que templaba ante sus caricias.

— ¿por qué? — preguntó asustado Hipo mientras intentaba taparse inútilmente con sus manos.

— Desde que te vi eh deseado estoy ahora se me concederá… vamos a disfrutarlo…— murmuro el mayor en el oído del pequeño quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, las manos del mayor descendieron hasta llegar al miembro del más pequeño, obteniendo un gemido por respuesta, lo observo por unos momentos, "es hermoso, demasiado" pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMMON HARD adelante, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. La historia continua abajo si te lo quieres saltar. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>La piel se estremecía ante sus caricias era increíble como un joven podía tener la piel tan sedosa, tan provocadora y tan apetecible al tacto; el cuerpo temblaba y eso excitaba cada vez más al mayor logrando que bajo sus ropas su miembro se apretara dolorosamente. Su ávida lengua se deslizaba sobre el cuello del castaño, que intentaba quería quitarse al mayor de encima, quería huir, quería correr al lado de su hermano, que alguien detuviera esto, pero nadie llegaba a su rescate ante sus suplicas.<p>

Las grandes y ásperas maños del mayor se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo sin contemplación alguna, cuando llegó al trasero repartió caricias que dolían al menor. El mayor ante la atenta mirada del pequeño comenzó a sacarse la ropa, fue en ese momento que Hipo comenzó a entender lo que venía a continuación, maldijo por lo bajo su impotencia para poder rescatarse a sí mismo, pero sobre todo, la forma en la que sería su primera experiencia sexual. Lagrimas amargas salían sin control, ahora más desesperadas que antes, ya no tenía escapatoria alguna.

El mayor lamio tres dedos frente al pequeño, por impulso Hipo cerro fuertemente las piernas intentando con esto que el hombre frente a él no consiguiera su objetivo, pero se equivocó.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto mientras con delicadeza pero con fuerza separaba con suma facilidad las piernas, colocando sus hombros como una barrera para que no volviera a cerrarlas.

— Oí que tienes doce pero te ves más chico — menciono el hombre mientras un dedo se colaba por la entrada del pequeño, logrando que se arqueará por el dolor al tener un intruso en esa parte de su cuerpo, Hipo intentó gritar mas solo salían pequeños gritillos entrecortados de su garganta, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Red Death por su parte seguía preparando al chico, metiendo y sacando su dedo desde el interior del chico, mientras que el pequeño intentaba en vano de soltar sus manos del fuerte amarre del que era preso, al dedo en su interior de le unió un compañero que con movimientos en círculos intercalados con movimientos de tijeras, intentando ensanchar en lo más posible aquella pequeña y caliente cavidad, se relamió los labios con exquisitez mientras su lengua bailaba alrededor del pequeño botón que era la tetilla del castaño, recorriendo con hambre todo su pecho descubierto, jugando con su cuello, lamiendo chupando y mordiendo, encontró a los labios pequeños y rosados; los besó con hambre, mordió el labio inferior logrando que abriera un poco la boca y se introdujo en ella, Hipo lloraba era lo único que podía hacer, cuando el mayor se separó saco los dedos del interior de Hipo y coloco sus manos en la entrepierna.

Hipo alzo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el mayor dirigiendo su erecto miembro directo a su trasero, intento nuevamente zafarse, pero resultó inútil, cuando el mayor colocó la punta en la entrada miro al pequeño, esa mirada de terror más que causarle un remordimiento le hacía desear estar dentro del cuerpo ajeno, coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura y empujó sus propias caderas con fuerza, el cuerpo del menor se tensó completamente comenzando a temblar por el dolor que le recorría, cerró los ojos imaginarse en otro lado, imaginar que era otra persona, que lo que estaba ocurriendo era solo una horripilante pesadilla, pero era en vano, las sensaciones cuando el mayor sin contemplación alguna comenzó a embestirle con más fuerza le regresaron a la realidad.

— Eres maravillosamente estrecho!... ¡Qué bien se siente!... puedo durar así toda la noche! — las caderas en sus manos eran apretadas con mucha fuerza, produciendo una marca roja que más tarde se volvería morada y sería un cruel recordatorio de lo que pasó.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí<strong>** termina el LEMMON. :D**

* * *

><p>Después de muchas interminables horas el mayor cayó rendido sobre el pecho del castaño, las sabanas estaban cubiertas de una mezcla de blanco y rojo.<p>

Red Death se levantó con cuidado de la cama apreciando el cuerpo aun atado por las muñecas a la cabecera, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver el rastro de sangre mezclado con semen en la cama escurriendo por la entrada desgarrada de Hipo.

—Por cierto… ni se te ocurra decir algo… tengo demasiado poder en esta casa… además te mataría si lo hicieses— dijo el mayor sonriendo macabramente mientras soltaba las manos de Hipo del camastro y lo dejaba hay tirado sin poder moverse.

Hipo miro por la ventana el hermoso amanecer, era increíble como un día tan bello podía parecerle tan doloroso.

Después de que el mayor se haya ido Hipo se arrastró con un esfuerzo sobre humano y se dirigió a su habitación donde cayó inmóvil en la cama; la amenaza de Red Death le cruzaba por la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Debería decírselo a Toothless — dijo el castaño en voz baja sorprendido por pensar en Toothless en aquel momento, sin poder evitarlo por la agotadora y traumante experiencia Hipo cayo en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.

No se imaginaba que eso era tan solo la punta del iceberg, su estadía en esa mansión apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Kaoruminamoto hizo la siguiente pregunta** _**"¿En que Hipo te estas basando en Hiccup III o en Hiccup II?"**_:** La respuesta es... (redoble de tambores) es el Hipo III de la película por ser una mezcla de los Hipos de los libros. Ahora la explicación: Hipo primero descubrió a Wodensfang de una manera similar a como lo hizo el de la película; Hipo segundo fue rechazado por su padre y abandonado, al Hipo de la película no le pasa eso directamente pero su padre si lo desconoce como su hijo; Hipo tercero es Hipo el inútil con eso lo digo todo. Ese Hipo es como el intermediario y así meto a los dragones de los libros sin tener conflicto conmigo mismo (ademas Hipo es castaño y solo el de la peli es castaño XD). :D espero te gustara mi ****explicación.**


	4. Tú me das valor

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell.**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede disgustar a mas de uno por este y algunos capítulos por seguir pero por favor léanlo hasta el final que es hasta este punto en el que todo se va a solucionar o todo va a acabar muy mal, pero eso solo lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo. **

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo es tuyo.<p>

Capitulo tres.

Al otro día el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Hipo estaba muy lastimado por la brutalidad con la que había sido ultrajado, por ello el castaño no quería levantarse, ni siquiera se había vestido, le dolía todo el cuerpo sobre todo sus caderas.

"Debería decirle" Hipo no dejaba de pensar en decirle a Toothless, pero tenía mucho miedo de la amenaza de Red Death.

—Y si le hace algo a Toothless— Hipo se sorprendió bastante por haber dicho eso "¿Me importa Toothless?"; un fuerte ruido lo despertó por completo, alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta — HIPO… abre Hipo… quiero jugar contigo — La voz del pelinegro le taladro la cabeza al castaño.

—cállate tonto, no quiero que me molestes — del otro lado se oía un murmullo y entonces Toothless entro sonriente a la habitación.

—Qué bueno que siempre cargo mis llaves conmigo ¿verdad? — Hipo lo miro irritado sobre todo cuando Toothless se quedó hay parado mirándolo de una manera un tanto extraña.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Toothless alzo la mano señalando la cadera de Hipo, quien se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo y que sus caderas mostraban una marca que se reconocía fácilmente eran las marcas de unas manos, y su trasero aún estaba rojo.

Toothless bajo la mirada, no de forma apenada sino triste —Cuando hagas eso por favor, vístete, no sería prudente que un empleado te vea así—

Toothless se iba a retirar cerrando la puerta pero Hipo lo detuvo y juntando todo su valor confeso —Yo… esto no fue con mi consentimiento — dio refiriéndose a las marcas.

— ¿Te violaron? —pregunto el pelinegro alarmado.

—Que poco sensible… — suspiró frustrado — si… me violaron— Toothless cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Hipo, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle el hecho de que el castaño seguía estando desnudo.

—Y… ¿Quién lo hizo? — Hipo aún tenía miedo pero los ojos de Toothless al igual que los de Wodensfang le daban mucha confianza.

—Bueno… es… esto… fue Red Death — los ojos de Toothless se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre, Hipo noto que Toothless estaba aterrado, incluso más que el mismo; parecía estar congelado de terror.

— ¿Qué pasa… Toothless? — Hipo lo agarro y lo sacudió suavemente pero el pelinegro parecía en otro lugar.

—no… No debemos hablar de esto más—

El castaño lo miro confundido y aterrado, "¿acaso no me ayudara?, tal vez está del lado del mayordomo" pensó Hipo.

—Dormirás conmigo — dijo Toothless sorprendiendo al castaño.

— ¿Qué? — el pelinegro lo miro muy serio.

— Dormirás conmigo y no le dirás a nadie de esto… nada te pasara si duermes conmigo—

Hipo se sonrojo sin notarlo — esta… bien… creo— de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del pelinegro.

— ¡Genial entonces jugaremos en mi habitación! —el pelinegro le guiño el ojo a Hipo quien capto el mensaje.

—SI! ¡ME GUSTA LA HABITACION DE HIPO! — lo dijo en voz alta para que todos los empleados lo escuchara.

— ¡BIEN ENTONCES! ¡DORMIRAS CONMIGO! — Toothless mostraba una sonrisa radiante mientras conducía a Hipo hacia su habitación lenta y cuidadosamente pues sabía que estaba adolorido.

—¿Para qué él teatrito de allá atrás?, ¿Por si nos escuchaban? — Toothless estaba sacando unos juguetes de una caja.

—Nop… solo quería oírte decirlo—

Hipo sintió como su cara se ponía al rojo vivo. — Tonto— dijo bajando la mirada, de repente cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio a Toothless a solo unos cuantos centímetros de él.

— Conmigo estas a salvo…— Hipo recordó como su hermano le decía exactamente lo mismo, por lo que se puso triste; el pelinegro al notarlo se paró como si nada y camino hacia la puerta.

—Te dejare solo para que descanses… por cierto, viste —mientras el castaño veía alejarse a Toothless se quedó ahí y se recostó, "¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi hermano?" pensó.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse ropa y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó escucho como Toothless le gritaba a alguien — ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! —la otra persona hablaba en voz baja por lo que el castaño no supo quién era.

— yo… lleguemos a un acuerdo —la voz de Toothless se quebró, Hipo quería salir y ver lo que pasaba. Pero estaba muy asustado, Toothless entro entonces al cuarto e Hipo que todavía yacía acostado se hizo el dormido.

Cuando vio a Toothless con los ojos entre cerrados se dio cuenta que este estaba semidesnudo, tan solo lo cubría una pequeña camisa, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto e intentaba cubrirlo con ambas manos. Hipo sentía como su miembro se endurecía, "Toothless me excita, ¿por qué?" pensó.

— maldito… al menos así Hipo estará a salvo — mascullo Toothless mientras buscaba algo para ponerse, "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensó Hipo.

Después de ponerse un short Toothless reparo en que Hipo aún estaba desnudo en la alfombra de su cuarto por lo que tomó una frazada y sonriendo lo cubrió.

—Está haciendo frio — Toothless dijo en un susurro a Hipo mientras se acostaba a su lado, y pasaba su brazo sobre Hipo. Toothless se quedó dormido rápidamente e Hipo tenía una extraña sensación al sentir el tacto del pelinegro, era acogedor y relajante por lo que se quedó dormido.

Ambos durmieron en la alfombra cómodamente abrazados, "Toothless es tan cariñoso creo que lo subestime" pensó Hipo antes de quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al despertar Hipo notó que Toothless no estaba con él —mph, Ni siquiera me espera—dijo el castaño sonrojado por su comentario, pero al mirar mejor notó que Toothless estaba recostado sobre las sabanas de su cama.

—mmm quizá se hartó de dormir conmigo— susurro Hipo pero al mirar mejor noto que este estaba desnudo y que en su cadera se encontraba la inconfundible marca de que lo habían violado, Hipo no podía creerlo "¿Lo violan también? Pero es el dueño de la casa" pensó Hipo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hipo "¿A qué se había referido Toothless cuando dijo con que llegarían a un acuerdo?" entonces todo se aclaró en la mente del castaño, no entendí porque el mayordomo violaba del dueño de la casa. Pero sabía que Toothless le había permitido hacerlo a cambio de que él estuviera a salvo.

Hipo se metió entre las sabanas y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Toothless.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un hospital:<p>

* * *

><p>—Doctor tenemos un herido de bala — las enfermeras se pusieron de inmediato en movimiento y llevaron a aquel apuesto hombre al quirófano, la operación duro alrededor de 6 horas pero salió bien por lo que el herido solo necesitaba recuperarse.<p>

Furious yacía en una cama del hospital, ya mejor pero aún muy delicado, al recuperar la conciencia sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera, esa corrió hacia allí de inmediato.

—No haga esfuerzo está muy delicado — Furious se sentó ante la sorprendida mirada de la enfermera quien nunca había visto a un enfermo en ese estado mostrando tal fuerza, Furious se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno ante las quejas de la enfermera.

—¡Por favor no haga eso, es muy peligroso! — la mirada helada de Furious basto para que la enfermera cerrara el pico.

—Po… Policía — logro articular Furious antes de caer vencido por el dolor, su hermano podría estar en cualquier lugar y rogaba a dios para que estuviera bien, y él no descansaría hasta poder estar con Hipo otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Ese es el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Y por favor dejen sus comentarios aquí abajo, se aceptan halagos, insultos, galletas, golpes, consejos o lo que quieran, el chiste es que comenten; POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR COMENTEN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS SE VA A MORIR DE HAMBRE****.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. :D**


	5. Red Death

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell.**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede disgustar a mas de uno por este y algunos capítulos por seguir pero por favor léanlo hasta el final que es hasta este punto en el que todo se va a solucionar o todo va a acabar muy mal, pero eso solo lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo. Por cierto es un capitulo con LEMMON.**

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo es tuyo.<p>

Capitulo cuatro.

Hipo despertó abrazado a Toothless, recordó todo o que paso la noche anterior aún se preguntaba por qué Toothless permitía tales actos de parte de un simple empleado.

El pelinegro despertó sorprendido de ver que Hipo estaba al lado suyo, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando este le dio suave y casto beso en los labios, ambos se sonrojaron por este acto.

—no tenías que hacer eso… tonto— dijo Hipo bajando la mirada.

—Si no lo hacía te hubiera lastimado más— el castaño abrazo a Toothless mientras lagrimas empezaban a bañar sus mejillas.

—Pero… ¿por qué permites que te haga esto… tu eres el dueño…?— Toothless lo miro triste mientras desviaba la mirada.

—eso es lo que quiere que parezca— Toothless tomo la mano de Hipo y la apretó con fuerza mientras el otro se sonrojaba aún más.

—¿ves todos los empleados y guardias?... él los contrató por lo que solo lo obedecen a él— Hipo lo miró sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asustado. —Nunca eh podido decirle a mi padre… siempre se va antes de darme tiempo de hablar con él. Creo que Red Death hace destrozos e inventa travesuras para que mi padre tema hacerse cargo de mí— Toothless comenzó a llorar, él siempre había sido un buen chico pero desde que Red Death había tomado el control, segaba a su padre con horribles historias de travesuras. Wodensfang amaba a su hijo pero Red Death era un excelente mentiroso y tenía dominado al pobre.

—entonces… él… ¿te lastima todo el tiempo?—Toothless lo miro y comprendió a lo que s refería.

—no, nunca lo había hecho… pero no permitiré que lastimen al único amigo que eh tenido en toda mi vida.

"¿amigo? Pero si me compraron y me obligaron a venir a la fuerza" pensó Hipo un poco molesto, en realidad le molestaba que lo viera como un amigo después del beso que le había dado.

—¿no puedes decirle a los guardias? Ellos sin duda harán más caso al dueño de la casa, que a su mayordomo— Toothless sonrío con amargura. Había intentado de todas las formas escapar o pedir ayuda pero ellos obedecían tan solo a Red Death.

—ya lo he intentado— el castaño lo miro muy triste.

—entonces no permitiré que te lastime de nuevo— se puso de pie y salió de la habitación de Toothless, él quiso detenerlo pero estaba muy adolorido para poder evitarlo, Hipo llegó donde Red Death y con una gran demostración de fuerza, lo tiro al piso.

—no debiste de lastimar a Toothless, al que quieres es a mí— el mayor río mientras pasaba su asquerosa lengua por sus labios.

—¿Por qué no tenerlo a ambos?—dijo Red Death mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba es su rostro, Hipo no sabía que hacer no quería que lastimara a Toothless nunca más así que con miedo se sentó sobre Red Death.

—porque… no me resistiré— dijo Hipo mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

Estas palabras excitaron al mayor por lo que acepto con agrado la proposición de dejar a Toothless en paz a cambio de que Hipo fuera su juguete.

* * *

><p>Red Death guió a Hipo hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama con el menor enfrente a él.<p>

—Esto será divertido, ya verás— menciono Red Death mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el cuello del menor; Hipo miraba los movimientos de aquel hombre con terror, sus manos se sentían aun más rasposas y frías de lo que recordaba y su lengua era sumamente viscosa y afilada, cada una de las caricias que le quemaba de una manera horriblemente repulsiva.

—Quítate la ropa…— ordené el mayor con voz firme, Hipo recordó que hacia esto para que Toothless no sufriera de un destino similar así que cerrando los ojos con resignación comenzó la tarea de despojarse de despojarse de cada una de las prendas que cubría su cuerpo con deleite para el mayor.

Podía sentir la mirada de un tono rojizo del hombre con tez pálida sobre su cuerpo, mirando cada uno de los rincones de su bronceada piel, le incomodaba, aquel hombre se relamía los labios con deleite mientras observaba sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su cuerpo llevando en su camino las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Cuando su labor fue completada Red Death con una señal de la mano le indicó que se acercará a él, se encontraba sentado en la cama con las piernas un poco abiertas para evitar que su miembro le doliera más de la cuenta entre los ropajes.

Al tener al menor desnudo frente a él, lamió con delicadeza cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía con facilidad ante sus manos y las caricias lascivas que estas proporcionaban, besó sus labios introduciendo su lengua en esa pequeña cavidad que tan cálidamente dejaba a su lengua recorrerle. Se separó de ese cuerpo por unos instantes mientras dirigía su atención a los objetos guardados en el gabinete de al lado listos para ser usados.

—Mira… conseguí estos juguetitos— decía el mayor mientras colocaba a la vista del menor un juguete de gran tamaño con la forma de un miembro totalmente erguido y unas esposas, dejó las esposas en la cama y lanzó aquel objeto con forma tan peculiar a donde Hipo, quien lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Para qué es esto? — pregunto sin saber y sin tomar el objeto entre sus manos.

—Lámelo… —ordeno Red Death con voz siniestra y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios delgados y pálidos.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo diga… y primero quiero ensanchar tu entrada… recuerda quien es tu dueño…—dijo el mayor con saña, logrando que algo en el interior del pelinegro se rompiera. Llevo aquel objeto a su boca y comenzó a ensalivarlo con lentitud, intentando entender aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente, nada importaba ya, era cierto acepto convertirse en el juguete de Red Death por ayudar a Toothless y evitar de esa manera que le lastimasen por su culpa, no tenía más opción que hacer lo que le ordenase.

—Ahora quiero que te sientes en él y te penetres— le ordeno Red Death con una sonrisa ensanchada y una mirada que le causo escalofríos.

Aquel brillo tan característico en esos hermosos orbes verdes desaparecía poco a poco hasta solo existió un pequeño vestigio de que alguna vez existió voluntad en ese cuerpo; la base de aquel juguete era pesada con las intenciones de que el usuario no necesitara ayuda para manipularlo, alzo sus caderas lo suficiente para que aquel objeto se mantuviera en pie en el suelo y lentamente fue descendiendo, logrando que aquella figura que lo esperaba en el suelo le recibiera dispuesto a entrar en sus entrañas.

Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, ese objeto era demasiado rígido y demasiado grande para que pudiera entrar en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, más al hombre eso no le importaba, las lágrimas del dolor que comenzó a invadirlo desde la base de su columna hasta su cabeza y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, mas no siguieron su camino empicada al suelo sino que se quedaron rezagadas en sus ojos.

—Creo que aun te falta un poco— dijo el hombre con aspecto de reptil, mientras colocaba una mano en cada hombro de Hipo y de un fuerte tiro lo empujo directo a su propio empalamiento, bajando hasta que su trasero toco el suelo y de la figurilla solo quedaba la base que era demasiado grande para poder entrar en la pequeña cavidad del menor.

—Te traje un regalito…—menciono Red Death al momento de sacar un cascabel, mientras que el castaño esperando que el tremendo dolor que lo embargaba cesara de una buena vez, el hombre ató aquel pequeño círculo sonoro alrededor del cuello para después empezar a lamer su mejilla.

—Pareces un gatito— mofó el hombre al sentarse de nueva cuenta en las sábanas blancas que adornaban la cama.

—Mueve las caderas y has que suene el cascabel—ordeno Red Death si pudor alguno, el pequeño Hipo junto toda la voluntad que aún le quedaba a su cuerpo para poder cumplir aquella extraña petición, se levantaba con cuidado de no lastimarse todavía más y cuando ese objeto invasor estaba a punto de salir descendía con cuidado penetrándose de nuevo.

Pequeños gemidos salían de los labios de Hipo, a pesar de ser una sensación desagradable y encontrarse jugando para las demencias de un mal nacido, su cuerpo seguía siendo humano y sobre todo sensible por lo tanto mientras transcurría sus propias embestidas contra el objeto que se introducía y salía de su cuerpo producto de sus movimientos, Red Death sonreía mientras el miembro hasta ahora flácido del pequeño castaño comenzaba a despertar, no por voluntad sino por las sensaciones que no podía evitar y así siguió por algunos minutos hasta que derramo su semilla en el suelo, dejando en aquella alfombra gris una mancha blanquecina producto de su orgasmo. Sonrió complacido el mayor mientras sacaba el objeto sin mucho cuidado.

La respiración agitada del menor, le encantaba, esos ojos brillantes no de vida o voluntad sino de aquel brillo característico que solo puede producir un orgasmo, le llenaba la mente de deseo, aquel flamante deseo era estar dentro de ese tan frágil y pequeño que ofrecía el ojiverde, se irguió por unos momentos para dar libertad a su excitación y volver a sentarse para hablar con el menor.

—Ahora no será un juguete…— menciono Red Death en un tono de orden logrando que el menor avanzara hasta quedar frente a él, con una señal y un jalo leve de su mano hizo que el menor se subiera a horcajadas a la cama sobre las piernas pálidas y delgadas del mayor.

Tomo sus glúteos y los separó de manera en que su miembro quedará frente a la pequeña entrada y con fuerza se introdujo en su interior, fue en ese momento en que las reprimidas lágrimas de Hipo descendieron presurosas a su muerte en el pecho del pequeño, mientras que la garganta de aquel hombre salía un gemido gutural sumamente fuerte, las paredes internas del castaño le estrujaban con maestría su miembro, logrando una mezcla de placer y dolor que cegaba las mentes, por su parte el menor apretaba los ojos con mucha fuerza, el juguete que antes le había hecho ensanchar su entrada no era tan grueso o tan cálido como el que ahora lo estaba mancillando, su cuerpo tembló, no podía moverse, solo pedía inconscientemente que terminara pronto.

—Muévete…— espeto el mayor cuando su agitada respiración se lo permitió, el pequeño cuerpo bajo su poder comenzó con un tímido vaivén de caderas, ayudado por el mayor aumentando el ritmo al igual que la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Mientras el calor corporal que ellos despedían iba en aumento, la tersa piel del pequeño aunada a los sonidos que de su pequeña boca salían producto de la sensación aumentaba cada vez más la excitación del mayor.

—Eres delicioso— murmuro el hombre con voz grave mientras las embestidas a la par de más profundas se volvían más rápidas.

—Ya… casi—dijo el mayor mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Hipo aumentado el número de embestidas, cuando su cuerpo se tenso Hipo pudo sentir claramente como todo se detenía, Red Death se arqueaba derramando toda su semilla en el interior de castaño, mientras que este abrazaba con fuerza la cabeza del pálido ser que estaba dentro suyo, no por placer o por un sentimiento de excitación que le nació, sino porque el escozor de aquella blanca sustancia llenándole las entrañas además del apretón que le dio el mayor a la hora de llegar al orgasmo.

Red Death cayó rendido a un lado del lastimado Hipo pero se recuperó en cuestión de minutos a diferencia del menor que no podía moverse.

—Aaahhh fue lo mejor que echo en mi vida aunque… todavía tengo ganas de más. Me pregunto si Toothless seguirá despierto—

Hipo se retorció en la cama, ese desgraciado no cumpliría su promesa —nooo… tú aceptaste… no hacerle nada—

El mayor tomo sus ropas mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca —¿enserio creíste que haría tratos con mi mascotas?... JA…Toothless listo o no haya voy—

Hipo intento pararse pero el dolor lo superaba por mucho — Tooth…less— cayo rendido mientras intentaba tomar fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Ese es el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y que no me maten por ahora. Por favor dejen sus comentarios aquí abajo, se aceptan halagos, insultos, galletas, golpes, consejos o lo que quieran, el chiste es que comenten; POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR COMENTEN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS SE VA A MORIR DE HAMBRE SINO COMENTAN****.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. :D**


	6. Karma

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede disgustar a mas de uno por este y algunos capítulos por seguir pero por favor léanlo hasta el final que es hasta este punto en el que todo se va a solucionar o todo va a acabar muy mal, pero eso solo lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo. **

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo es tuyo.<p>

Capitulo cinco.

Mientras tanto a las afueras un automóvil negro intentaba acceder a la mansión.

— ¡TENGO QUE ENTRAR! —los policías ya habían desenfundado sus armas pero el pelirrojo no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

Furious había hecho demasiados esfuerzos para conseguir una pista de donde se encontraba su hermano, había alcanzado a recordar la placa del vehículo y siguiendo las pistas los encontró. No había recurrido a la policía pues estos eran muy lentos e ineficientes, después de un largo rato de torturar a los malnacido que raptaron a su hermano logro sacarle la información que necesitaba.

—Déjenme pasar o no respondo— los ingenuos policías rieron ante la amenaza.

—Somos veinte contra uno ¿Crees que no asustas? — no sabían lo que un hermano es capaz de hacer por el otro cuando este está en peligro, a pesar de que Furious seguía gravemente herido sacaría su hermano como fuese con o sin ayuda de nadie.

A pesar de que los policías pensaron que Furious haría algo estúpido por la horripilante mirada de odio en sus ojos se retiró tranquilamente ante la mirada incrédula de los guardias.

—Ja sabía que no era más que un hablador — dijo un guardia, siendo abruptamente interrumpido cuando un chirrido de llantas hizo que los pobres guardias miraran hacia la puerta que salió despedida por el auto negro.

—¿pero qué? — los guardias abrieron fuego contra el vehículo pero este ya se encontraba muy lejos adentrándose en la mansión.

—Voy por ti hermanito—dijo Furious con una notable determinación.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Red Death caminaba hacia el cuarto de Toothless con un juguete en la mano —es tu turno gatito…— susurro mientras en sus labios se formaba una macabra y reptilesca sonrisa.

Hipo no podía moverse, sus caderas habían tenido más de lo que un chico de su edad y complexión podría soportar —Maldito Red Death no tocaras a Toothless… — decía hipo mientras se arrastraba por las sabanas hasta caer al suelo, no sabía lo que haría en realidad pero no pensaba en eso, su mente solo podía enfocarse en tratar de ayudar a Toothless.

—ya… voy—con un esfuerzo sobre humano Hipo se puso de rodillas y con uno aun mayor se paró y se dirigió al cuarto donde Toothless se encontraba.

—espérame… — con un tremendo dolor Hipo logro llegar hasta donde Toothless, pero era tarde Red Death ya lo estaba preparando pues Toothless sostenía un control en su mano de un aparato similar al que el mayor había usado con el, mientras que el juguete yacía en su interior vibrando; la cara de Toothless no demostraba nada de placer es más se podía ver el asco y sufrimiento de tener que hacer eso, e Hipo sufrió mucho al verlo así; aunque de cierta forma se excito mucho al verlo.

—¡ALTO¡ —el castaño grito antes de caer en frente del sorprendido Toothless.

—¿pero qué rayos?.. tu dijiste que no le habías hecho nada…— Red Death sonrió aludido.

—Ups me descubrieron… ¿ahora qué harán?, ¿lloriquear y rogar por que no los viole una y otra vez? —la macabra sonrisa del mayor les causo un horrible escalofrió a los dos pequeños que corrieron a abrazarse impulsivamente, pero un ruido hizo que el mayor con apariencia de reptil desviara la atención de sus pequeñas presas, eran disparos que provenían del exterior.

—¿pero qué rayos pasa allá afuera? — Red Death abrió las cortinas del enorme ventanal solo para divisar dos enormes luces que se dirigían hacia esa dirección, un segundo después cientos de astillas y vidrios salieron volando por los aires al igual que Red Death, por el impacto del vehículo.

El perverso mayor quedo empalado por una enorme pila de escombros, el castaño y el pelinegro miraron estupefactos el automóvil negro que había creado un enorme hueco en la pared, del cual salió un hombre alto con el torso vendado, era… Furious.

Los guardias habían detenido el fuego y se disponían a entrar a la mansión para matar al intruso, pero otro vehículo los distrajo.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?¿Por qué hay disparos? y ¿Por qué la puerta está destrozada? —uno de los guardias apunto al peliblanco que acababa de llegar pero este siendo más rápido agarro un pedazo de la puerta rota lanzándola justo en la clavícula del pobre desdichado, matándo al guardia al instante, y logrando que los demás soltaran sus armas asustados ante lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo es posible que mis propios empleados quieran matarme? — uno de los policías se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

—el señor Red Death nos dio estrictas órdenes de no…—

El guardia se vio interrumpido pues el peliblanco había entrado en el auto acelerado a toda velocidad adentrándose en la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Ese es el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y que les haya gustado pero esto aun no se acaba. Por favor dejen sus comentarios aquí abajo, se aceptan halagos, insultos, galletas, golpes, consejos o lo que quieran, el chiste es que comenten; POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR COMENTEN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS SE VA A MORIR DE HAMBRE SINO COMENTAN****.**

**El capitulo va dedicado a Pinkley hairbow y a Abel Lacie Kiryu, por seguir comentando hasta ahora y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. XD**

**Feliz año nuevo adelantado y feliz navidad atrasada, bueno sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. :D**

**Enserio comenten la pobre caja de comentarios se muere y nadie quiere eso por que si muere ya no terminaría el fic, que esta a puertas de acabar y no quiero que eso suceda ahora. TT**—**TT**


End file.
